


Blame it on the Spell

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female Jace, Genderswap, Getting Together, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Simon Lewis, for a night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When a spell leaves Jace genderswapped, his feet lead him to the one place he feels safe and happy. Simon's boathouse. If Jace only has tonight to hold Simon's interest like this, he's going to sit back and enjoy it. If everything goes to shit in the morning he'll just blame it on the spell.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 196
Collections: SHBingo





	Blame it on the Spell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sobsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/gifts).



> Written for the ShadowhunterBingo, Square filled: Genderswap
> 
> Also for my soulbatai Sobs. I love you with my whole ass heart. Enjoy this porn :D

Jace wakes up with a gasp. There’s a moment of confusion where he doesn’t know where he is or why he’s here. He looks around, trying to piece the puzzle together. It’s cold out, making him shiver. 

“Jace,” Alec’s voice cuts through his brain fog and his eyes dart over to his parabatai. Alec crouches down, touching the side of Jace’s neck. “Hey. You’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” he tells Alec, freezing when he hears the sound of his own voice. “What the hell?”

Jace looks down at himself, only just realizing how his clothes aren’t fitting quite right. “We’ll figure this out,” Alec tells him. 

Jace’s hands go to his his chest then sliding down over this body that’s his but not. “Dude,” he blurts out, his eyes going back to Alec’s. “I’m a  _ girl _ .”

~~~

Jace doesn’t know what possesses him to come  _ here  _ of all places. He should be back at the Institute, hiding out in his room. And yet, after leaving Magnus’ loft, his feet brought him here. He raises his hand to knock but pauses. He puts his hand back down, touching his thigh holster which he had to adjust a bit to fit better. 

He can’t believe this is  _ happening _ . Fucking Warlocks and their stupid fucking spells. It was supposed to be a simple patrol. And now he’s a fucking chick! Jace groans as he runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back away from his forehead. His hair might be the only thing that hasn’t changed, staying in the same style. 

Jace is about to knock when the door of the boathouse opens slowly and Simon’s eyes peer out. Jace opens his mouth to say something but freezing, not knowing  _ what _ to say. Simon’s eyes widen. “Whoah,” he breathes, looking Jace up and down. 

Jace’s lips tick up slightly. There’s something about Simon that makes Jace’s chest lighten, his mind clear. Simon makes him  _ happy _ which is equal parts terrifying and exhilarating. “You’re uh?”

“Yeah,” Jace finally says, putting Simon out of his misery. “I’m apparently a chick. Don’t worry. I’ll be back to normal in about 20 hours or so.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s great.” Simon’s eyes continue to take him in and Jace can see the way his eyes dilate, the way he licks his lips. Jace tilts his head.  _ Oh _ . 

The realization that Simon finds him attractive hits Jace right in the gut. It warms him all over from his head to his toes. He wants to reach out and grab Simon by the back of the neck and kiss him all over. And for the first time since meeting Simon, Jace wonders why the hell not? If it ends badly he can just blame it on the spell. Or something. 

With his mind made up, Jace moves forward. Between one breath and another, his lips are connecting with Simon’s. There’s a moment where they both freeze, both surprised this is happening. And then suddenly Simon is  _ kissing back _ . Jace moans into the kiss, his hands coming around Simon’s back, plastering their fronts together. It’s different. His chest bumps against Simon’s in a way he’s not used too, the fleshy mounds pressing between them. 

Simon’s hands grip his hips tightly, holding him still. Jace tilts his head and Simon opens his lips so their tongues can touch. Jace’s head swims with pleasure. He wants to squirm, wants to press his thighs together in order to feel some sort of friction. Arousal in this body feels different and he lets out a noise of frustration. His newly acquired clit  _ throbs _ and he knows in theory what to do but at the same time it feels so foreign and weird. 

“Come on,” Simon murmurs against Jace’s lips, pulling him into the boathouse and shutting the door behind him. Simon takes control, leading him over towards the bed. 

Normally, Jace would be fighting for dominance. He doesn’t always want to lead but he likes to at the very least put up a fight. But right now he’s putty in Simon’s hands, not really knowing how to please the burning desire in his gut. He hands himself over to Simon, knowing the vampire will take care of him. 

If he’s only going to get 20 hours with Simon, he’s going to enjoy them. Once he’s back into his own body? Well, at least he’ll have his right hand and the memories. 

“This is so crazy,” Simon murmurs, kissing Jace’s jaw and making his stomach quiver. “It’s you. I can smell that it’s you. Just girl you. I don’t know. I can’t wrap my head around it.”

“Stop thinking so much,” Jace suggests, tugging his shirt off and tossing it onto the floor. 

“You make a good point,” Simon says back with a wide smile before ducking his head and kissing one of Jace’s nipples. And oh, wow, that’s something. His nipples are so much more sensitive now, his belly swooping at the feeling of Simon’s lips against them. 

Simon licks around the nipple before closing his lips over it and sucking gently. A noise leaves Jace’s throat without his permission, his skin pebbling at the feeling. His core heats up and as he brushes his legs together as best as he can, Jace can feel the way he’s growing wet. Fuck. 

Simon’s mouth trails opened mouth kisses from his breast up to his throat. He licks across the sensitive skin and Jace whimpers. “Please,” he gasps out, not knowing what else to say. “Please, Simon.”

Simon picks Jace up by the back of his thighs and tosses him onto the bed. As Jace kicks out of his boots, socks, pants, and boxers, Simon uses his vampire speed to get out of his clothes. The sight of Simon at the end of the bed completely naked steals Jace’s breath. Holy fucking shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He’s always known Simon was attractive. But seeing all his lean muscles on display is something else entirely. 

“Fuck,” Jace breathes, his boxers dangling off one ankle as he stops to look Simon up and down. When his eyes land on Simon’s cock his mouth waters. Simon, the bastard, smirks at him when he catches Jace staring. 

Jace gasps as Simon tugs on his ankle, pulling him to the end of the bed. Jace is about to ask what he’s doing but before he can, Simon is kneeling down, placing Jace’s feet onto his shoulders and then burying his face between Jace’s thighs. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Jace cries out, tossing his head back with a moan. His eyes clench shut as Simon’s tongue laps at his folds, pleasure searing through him. That insistant throbbing that’s been bothering him is ebbed away, replaced by bone deep pleasure that seems to just knock up higher and higher with every lap of that talented tongue. 

Jace’s hands find the top of Simon’s head and he holds on for dear life. His stomach and thigh muscles all begin to grow tighter and tighter, tension making his legs shake. “Oh fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth. He’s never felt anything quite like this. The tension keeps rising, the pleasure making him dizzy and breathless. There’s a moment where he wonders if this could go on forever, if the tension will just keep being pulled tighter and tighter. But then Simon pushes one finger inside of him as he  _ sucks _ on Jace’s clit. 

The tension all snaps. 

“Fuck!” His muscles spasm around the finger inside of him as he’s washed away on wave after wave of pleasure. He can feel the way he’s grown impossibly wetter as his clit throbs over and over and over. It seems to go on forever, radiating in waves across his entire body instead of just between his legs. 

Simon continues to lap at his folds, this time slowly and without reason, making Jace shake with aftershocks until finally it’s too much and his knees come together against Simon’s head. He shoves the vampire away, unable to take anymore this second. He’s panting as he lays his head back against the bed, feeling bone deep relief like he’s never felt before. Holy shit. 

Simon gently puts Jace’s legs down and Jace scoots back until his head hits Simon’s pillows. He smiles as Simon knee walks towards him. He straddles Jace’s lap, his cock bumping against Jace’s belly. His hand wraps around it and he’s surprised that it’s cooler than he was expecting. 

Simon tilts his head up towards the ceiling and Jace has the perfect view, just taking him in. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. And just like that, the throbbing is back and he whimpers. 

“Simon,” he breathes and Simon’s eyes look down, the brown almost completely overtaken with black. “Simon, fuck me.”

“I-- Jace, are you sure?”

“Yeah. Want you to. Come on.”

Simon takes a deep breath, looking away for a moment before nodding slowly. “Okay.” He sits up, tapping Jace’s hip. “Turn over for me.”

Jace does as he’s asked, flipping over to his belly. Simon slides between his legs, pushing his thighs apart. It feels a little awkward but Jace trusts Simon to tell him to move if he needs to. He waits with held breath as Simon’s cock touches him. 

Simon slides it between his wet folds and Jace bites his lips, holding himself back from whining or begging. It feels so good, the tease of it sliding against him but not breaching him. The cool velvet rubs over his clit and this time he can’t stop a sound from leaving his lips. It feels so good. But he wants more. 

Finally, Simon pushes in. Jace sucks in a sharp breath at the stretch, the feel. It hurts for a split second before Simon stops, completely buried inside of his slick channel. He tightens around Simon’s cock, making them both moan. 

“Jace,” Simon gasps out. “You feel so good. Holy shit. I can’t believe we’re doing this right now. Fuck.”

Jace tilts his hips up slightly, giving Simon a better angle and the vampire begins to move, sliding out slowly before plunging back in. God. It’s incredible. This feeling. The pit of his belly quivers once more, all of his muscles tensing with pleasure. 

Simon falls down onto his forearms, covering Jace’s body with his own. Jace feels owned, completely possessed. Everything is Simon, Simon,  _ Simon _ . The sound of Simon plunging in and out of him grows obscene and sloppy as he grows wetter. But he can’t help it, can’t stop it. 

“Simon. Fuck,” Jace moans. Simon’s mouth nips at his shoulder and Jace’s muscles tighten further. Simon’s arms wrap around his chest, one of them coming between his breasts and up to his lips. Jace opens, sucking two of them into his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Simon hisses, his breath coming out hot against the back of Jace’s neck. His teeth slide over Jace’s skin and Jace’s heart picks up speed when he realizes it’s Simon’s fangs. Simon’s into this just as much as Jace is, even possibly more so. 

The tightness of his belly starts to grow overwhelming but at the same time, he gets a weird sensation between his legs. He feels like he’s  _ too _ wet, like if he keeps going like this he’s going to explode. He tries to reel it in and stop it, tightening his muscles as tight as he can. 

“Don’t hold back,” Simon murmurs against his ear before kissing his lobe. Then he sucks it into his mouth and gives it a playful nip. “Come on, Jace. I wanna see you come on my cock. Can you, baby? Can you come just like this?”

Jace whimpers around the fingers in his mouth which press down against his tongue. His eyes are clenched closed so tightly that he starts to see little stars. Sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead and his thighs are shaking violently with how hard he’s trying to hold his orgasm back. 

One of Simon’s hands reaches underneath Jace’s body. All it takes is one of his fingers finding his clit, flicking back and forth over the nub and Jace is gone, sent head first over the edge. He would be screaming if it wasn’t for the fingers in his mouth. 

Jace’s body locks up for a moment before exploding, that wet feeling growing ten times worse as he squirts all over the sheets below completely without his permission. His body quivers and shakes as he comes, pleasure borderline painful for a split second before releasing all at once. Spasm after spasm shake through him as he comes, his entire body feeling the pleasure. 

When it’s all over, Jace slumps against the bed, uncaring that he’s laying in his own wet spot, uncaring about anything. Simon continues to thrust in and out of him and he twitches with aftershocks. Once he thinks he can’t possibly keep coming, Simon thrusts just right to keep him at that point of pleasure. It goes on for what feels like forever. 

“That was so hot,” Simon grits out before pulling out. Jace looks over his shoulder, watching as Simon strokes his own cock. It only takes a moment before Jace feels the hot splash of his cum hitting his ass and back. He lays his head against the pillow, reveling in the feeling. He feels entirely claimed and marked. 

There’s a moment as they both catch their breath before Simon is leaning over and picking up a towel from the floor. He gently begins to wipe the cum away and Jace’s heart clenches at the tender gesture. A complete contrast to how they just fucked. 

“There we go,” Simon whispers, his brows wrinkling as he works at making sure Jace is all clean. 

“I feel gross,” Jace murmurs, his cheeks heating as he shifts slightly, feeling the wetness he’d left behind from squirting. 

“Hush,” Simon tells him, smiling gently at him. “I’ll clean you up. And for the record, it wasn’t gross. It was super fucking sexy.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Simon hums. He wipes everything away until Jace is feeling better. Then he finds another tower and covers the wet spot with it. The care that Simon’s taking makes Jace breathless with emotion. 

Simon gets into the bed, pulling Jace against him and wrapping his arms around him. Jace gently swirls random patterns against Simon’s chest. That’s how Jace falls asleep. 

In the morning, Simon shakes him away. 

“What?” he demands, licking his lips. Only, his voice is different. Jace looks under the covers, letting out a sigh of relief when he finds his cock. “Hey, buddy.”

Simon snorts. “Did you just greet your dick?”

“I missed him, okay!”

“You didn’t seem to miss him too much last night,” Simon says with a grin. It makes Jace’s heart speed up, banging against his ribs. He wants to clear the air, reassure Simon that it was a one time thing and he doesn’t need to worry about anything. But then Simon’s leaning down and stealing the words with a gentle kiss. “You know,” Simon whispers as he pulls back. “It seems only fair that you fuck me this morning. Since I fucked you last night.”

Jace makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Really?”

Simon leans away, his eyes darting between Jace’s. “Unless I read everything wrong? Was that supposed to be a one time deal?”

“No,” Jace blurts out. He clears his throat. “I mean uh. No. I don’t want it to be. I want uh. I want it all. All the time. Forever?”

Simon’s face breaks out into a wide smile at Jace’s stammering. “Me too. Forever sounds good,” he says before pulling Jace between his legs and kissing him again.


End file.
